Eat You Alive
by spazzgirl
Summary: she was the purest of angels and he couldn't wait to make her his. AngelxDemon AU
1. Chapter 1

**Eat You Alive**

**Update: 2/27/15: this story has been edited to be prevented from being taken down from the site. The unedited version has been uploaded onto my Archive of Our Own, the link is in my profile.**

**Yo yo yo, spazzgirl here with a new NaLu smutty one-shot for you. This is based on several posts on Tumblr with Natsu now being a demon, and him referring Lucy as his angel in the newest chapter. So I decided to make this one-shot with Demon-Natsu and Angel-Lucy, because it's forbidden love and it's hot too. **

**It's been quite some time I've written a NaLu smut fic because all I've been doing are the T-rated one-shots. As you can see this story is based on the song "I'd Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizket, so be sure to listen to that song while you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_she was the purest of angels and he couldn't wait to make her his_

**ENJOY!**

He could remember the first time this little angel had found her way in his secret garden. The king of demons needed solitary and peace after being bothered by those stupid subjects of his. He remembered how her scent had filled his nostril, she was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled, and looked more delicious when he laid his gaze upon her.

The fragile looking angel was looking at the beautiful roses he grew. Poor little girl had no idea she was being watched by the king of all demons. Each day, around the afternoon, he would always find her in his garden. It took all his strength not to pounce at her and have his way. He needed to be patient.

_Demon dragons had no patience_

His onyx eyes would watch as her fingers would caress the soft rose petals. Oh how he wished her fingers were caressing something else. One day when the beautiful angel was caressing the rose, she had pricked her finger, the scent of her blood drove him crazy.

_He had enough_

"You should be careful," startled, the blonde angel looked at the handsome man in front of her. He wore a white dress shirt, which was currently unbutton, black striped slacks, and had pink hair. "While roses are beautiful," he brought the bleeding finger to his mouth, "they can be quite dangerous," he sucked on the finger, causing his guest to blush.

Quickly, she took her appendage out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." She blushed again. "Is this your garden?"

"Why yes my dear," he plucked a rose and sniffed it, "I planted all of these flowers."

"They are very beautiful," she smiled at the roses in the bushes. "You must have taken great care of them." The beautiful angel took the rose that he had offered to her.

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

The blonde angel smiled at him. "I'm Lucy," she answered.

"Lucy hmm," he took a several strands of her hair and stroke them. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you." He gave it a gentle kiss. "Would like to be friends with me?"

Her eyes lit up. "R-really?"

He smiled, "Yes, you see I get so lonely here Luce and it would be nice to have a friend."

"I'd be happy to be your friend." She smiled back at him. "Since we're friends, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I'm actually an angel, but I hid my wings so I don't look suspicious amongst the humans."

The demon dragon mentally laughed. "Ah, that's understandable. I'm sure humans would find _creatures _like _us _odd."

Lucy looked at him confusingly. "Wh-what do you mean?"

He grinned wildly. "Oh my dear sweet angel, you aren't on earth." He could see the look of fear in her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. "I should introduce myself. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, also known as E.N.D. or Natsu." He gave a mocking bow and smirked as she stepped back.

Lucy shook in fear as she watched the dark red blood wings appearing, golden demon horns popping out of his hair, and a dragon like tail with the tip shaped in a spear. Black fire markings appeared on his body and his eyes turning into liquid gold dragon eyes.

"I've been watching you, ever since you appeared into my little garden." As he took a step forward, she took a step back. "It took all of my strength to not come out and have my way with you." His tail wrapped itself around her waist and brought the angel against his chest. "Now that I've tasted your blood," he lifted her chin, "I can't let you go."

Lucy squirmed as he slammed his lips against hers, his tongue forcefully shoving itself down her throat. No matter how many times she smacked his shoulders or punched his chest, the king of demons refused to let her go.

"Don't resist," he purred harshly against her lips, "I don't want to force you."

The words he spoke took the angel by surprise. Seeing her shocked expression, the sly demon took advantage of the situation and bit her lip. Not wanting to resist anymore, the beautiful angel slowly gave in, thus causing the demon dragon to smirk inwardly. Natsu could smell her delicious arousal, instantly knowing that she was getting wet just by the kiss. Gently he laid her onto the soft grass and broke away from their kiss. Lucy mewled softly as she felt his hot lips against her skin. His tongue seductively licking her neck and his canines gently nipping at her.

The blonde arched her back as his hands roamed all over her body. Softly caressing her sides and occasionally squeezing her ass against his groin. She couldn't believe that was willing to let a demon take her. Lucy could hear the fabric of her white dress being ripped in half, before she could cover herself, the demon's tail wrapped itself around her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"I told you not to resist me," he grinned wildly. "I don't want to hurt you." He gently stroke her toned stomach.

She panted as his tongue swirled around the tip of her breast. Natsu could feel her rubbing her lower region against him, which caused him to growl against her breast. Lucy cried out as his sharp canines gently bit at the tissue of her breast. Her body shook in pleasure as his touches were sending pleasurably shockwaves through her body. Never had she thought that an angel would be able to feel something like this.

"Natsu," she breathed out, "please I need you."

The demon king smirked. "Patience my dear, I need to savor my catch." His swiped the tip of her breast before making his way down to her dripping core.

His nose basically flared the moment he inhaled her scent. She smelled like the most delicious piece of meat he had ever smelled. The moment he stroked his tongue slowly against her folds, was when his sense of control snapped. Lucy cried out as his tongue buried itself deep within her. He attacked her like a starved wolf that hadn't eaten for weeks. Natsu couldn't resist the taste of her dripping essence, it was like that of the sweetest honey he had ever tasted. The angel's scent was so alluring, that the demon was becoming addicted to it.

"_You will belong to me after this."_

He moved his tongue upward and wrapped his lips around her throbbing clitoris. His right hand began to rub against her folds and then inserted his index finger. Lucy thrashed about from the immense pleasure she was receiving. If his tail wasn't holding her hands, they would be buried deep in his hair and gripping his pink locks. His tongue swirling against the throbbing piece of flesh and flicking against it. Natsu added his middle finger and began to pump his fingers in and out of her. He purred as her walls were clenching against his fingers. Lucy cried out as she came onto his hands. The demon pulled his soaked fingers and growled as he licked them clean.

Through hooded eyes, Lucy watched as he threw his shirt and her eyes widening as he began to unbuckle his pants. She swallowed as she saw the bulge his boxers were covering, and unconsciously licked her lips as she saw his throbbing erection.

"Like what you see," he purred.

Natsu's tail let go of her wrist, allowing the blonde angel to kneel and her hands shakily touching his arousal.

"_She really is pure," _he grinned, _"not after when I'm done with her."_

He grabbed her hands and had them wrap around his arousal.

"It won't bite," he laughed, "though don't grip it too hard."

The angel nodded and did what she was told, she gasped at how it felt in her hands. The skin itself was soft but it felt hard. Instinctively Lucy began to move her hand up and down his penis. The demon threw his head back as the angel below him was jerking him. Carefully, he moved her head down so it was facing his throbbing organ.

"Suck," he growled.

The angel wrapped her plump lips around the tip and sucked on it. She moaned as his pre-cum dripped onto her tongue, she began to take him inch by inch, wanting to taste more of this handsome demon. Natsu grinned at the sight below him, this beautiful angel was turning into a sex starved succubus. Lucy began to move back and forth as she sucked the demon king off. Natsu groaned as she would lick the slit of his arousal. He grabbed her head and began to move against her. Lucy moaned as the man above her began to fuck her mouth. He pulled back and came all over her face, looking down he watched as the angel cleaned the seamen off of her face.

"My, my, aren't you quite the sinful little angel." Natsu stroked her face. "After today, you will belong to me."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Natsu chuckled, "You really think I was going to let you go back to the other angels? No my little one, you will be my queen."

"No, I don't want to become a demon queen!"

He shoved her onto the ground. "I've already imprinted myself onto you several times, meaning, you will no longer belong to the world of the light."

* * *

"Lucy," he purred, "give yourself to me. Give me permission to mark you as my queen." He licked her neck. "Become my queen."

The moment he hit her g-spot, the blonde threw her head back.

"Yes Natsu," she cried, "make me your queen. Never stop loving me!"

He growled in her hear, "Never."

Once Lucy cried out her orgasm, the demon king bit into her neck, his magic lacing itself within her body. Natsu let go of her bleeding neck and roared out his orgasm as he powerfully slammed his hips against Lucy and spilled his hot seed within her empty womb. Lucy could feel both his magic and sperm entering her body. Once the two were coming off their high, Natsu licked her wound, and smirked as he saw his mating mark on her neck. Though he grinned wildly as he saw what was on her back, it was an image of a red dragon with black marking on its body.

Natsu chuckled as he heard the soft breathing of his new queen. Turning her over, he carried her in his arms and transported them into his chamber. Gently he placed the sleeping angel onto the bed and softly stroked her cheek.

"I lost you once," he whispered, "I won't lose you again."

**END**

**I finished *slumps against chair* I've always wanted to write something like this. While Natsu may be a demon king, I wanted to show a soft side he has for his angel, Lucy. **

**Psst, the ending is a play on of the whole thing of Natsu being E.N.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eat You Alive**

**Chapter has been edited, please head to profile to see the unedited version**

**Holy smokes! I wasn't expecting so much positive feedback from this, alongside the many favorites and alerts this one-shot received.**

**I decided to continue on with this and make it a multi-chapter story. Chapters with lemons in them, will be edited and uploaded onto my AO3 account, the link to it is in my profile.**

**Also many of you tried to guess with what happened to both Natsu and Lucy, so the answer will be reviled in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_My sweet beautiful angel_

_My queen_

_My love_

_You belong to me _

_And only me_

He was a selfish demon with draconic traits. Natsu would make sure no man would ever touch his Lucy.

_She was mine first_

With a dangerous growl, he flipped them over, and fucked the blonde in the most primal way. He licked the mark that was on her back. The dragon mark that appeared right after he bite her the previous day.

_This mark_

_Proves that you are mine_

"Natsu," the blonde looked back at him with lust filled eyes, "please kiss me."

"If that what my queen wishes," he circled his hips, "then so be it."

He grabbed a handful of golden locks, pulled her back and brought the blonde into a brutal yet passionate kiss. Natsu moaned as her tongue licked his sharp fangs. Warm strong hands cupped her breasts and began to massage them. The fire mage sat on his knees as he pulled the blonde onto his lap. Her back rubbing against his strong chiseled chest. She cried out as his tail began to stroke her throbbing clit. Lucy's arms wrapped themselves around his neck as the man behind her took her.

Looking at the side of his eyes, Natsu grinned against her neck, watching their reflection through a mirror he summoned. He watched his hungry eyes as the blonde in front of him rode his heated length. His eyes taking in the sight of her bountiful breasts moving up and down as his hands cupped them. A growl escaped his lips as he watched a trail of sweat make its way down from her neck all the way to her heated snatch. Natsu couldn't help but moan as he spotted her juices spilling out and onto his legs.

"You're so wet for me Luce," he whispered hotly in her ear.

In an instant, a flash of memory appeared in the blonde's head. Natsu noticed the quick change and growled, quickly he began to pound into her vigorously, distracting her before she could stop to question him.

"Natsu!" Her back arched and her chest pressed into the air as she came in his arms.

He purred as her juices coated his heated member. Lucy's inner walls clenching his cock tightly as she tried to milk him. Natsu pushed them forward so she was laying on the bed and he was pressed against her. Her screams muffled into the mattress as he continued to have his way with her. She could feel his saliva dripping onto her shoulder. Natsu growled against her shoulder as she rubbed against him.

Lucy screamed loudly into the bed as another orgasm crashed over her. Her orgasm triggering Natsu's own. The demon king bit onto the mark on her neck. With one final thrust, he let go and let out a powerful roar that shook the walls of his bed. The blonde cried into the mattress as his hot seeds filled her up once again.

After catching his breath, the demon king pulled out of his queen and growled proudly as his seeds spilled out from her abused pussy. Gently, he placed his lover underneath the covers and gave her a small kiss on her head. Taking a quick shower, he put his clothes on, which consisted a pair of slacks, a tight black muscle shirt, and a long dark red coat with the linings colored gold. Looking over his shoulder, a small smile graced his sleeps as Lucy slept peacefully.

"E.N.D.-sama," turning around, he was met with a black haired woman with golden horns, "why must you waste your time with an angel." She purred as she circled his chest. "Only demons are meant for demons."

His eyes flashing dangerous gold, his hands (now claws) held the female demon's throat and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't start with me Sayla," he growled dangerous as his tail flickered wildly, "if you touch her," his hands tightening around her throat, "I will _kill _you."

After her warning, Natsu let go of the demon and she disappeared in an instant.

"E.N.D.-sama," the demon king turned around, "you seem crankier than normal."

He let out a low sigh. "She's starting to remember Mard." His now normal hands clenched into a tight fist. "I don't want her to _remember_."

"Mard Geer understands this master," the second most powerful demon said, "Mard Geer shall try to find a more potent curse to suppress her memories."

Natsu growled, "I don't want them suppressed, I want them _gone_!"

"Of course," with a bow, Mard left the angered demon.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards the lab, and was greeted with a bowing Kyouka and Lamy.

"Master," both female demons greeted.

"To what do we owe this visit," Kyouka asked still bowing.

Natsu walked past by them, signaling them to stand up, and stared at the screen.

"How long?"

Kyouka was confused at this. "How long till what?"

"Till Fairy Tail arrives."

"We're trying to delay their arrival. At the current moment both Tempesta and Jackal headed out." Lamy explained.

The two jumped as a dangerous growl escaped their master's throat.

"Call Jackal back."

"But ma-master, we can't do that! He's needed to stall Fairy Tail."

Natsu turned around and black-red flames surrounded the bunny eared demon. Lamy cried out as the flames were burning her, first they were cold and now were burning her.

"CALL HIM BACK!"

"Y-yes master," she painfully responded, once the flames were gone, whimpering she made her way to the controls. "Ja-Jackal, can you hear me?"

"The fuck do you want?"

Lamy cast a weary glance at Natsu. "Master is calling for you."

"What?!" It was obvious that the mutt like demon was annoyed. "Fuck, fine. Make sure you send someone to help out."

"Sayla will assist Tempesta," Natsu said in a cold harsh tone.

In a flash Jackal appeared in front of him, what happened next was completely unexpected. He groaned as the demon king slammed him against the controls.

"Ma-master, wh-what th-the hell is going on?!"

The half-beast demon could see the murderous look in the demon king's eyes.

"You honestly think I would forget?" He growled, his fangs sharp, wings spread out, horns appearing, and his hand becoming claws. "Did you think that just because I am E.N.D. that I would forget?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Jackal cried out as he was pushed further down on the cracking controls.

"You were the reason why she died!"

Jackal groaned as he coughed up blood. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the blonde. Lucy," his eyes widened in realization, "did you honestly think that I would forget you killed her?"

"I didn't mean to."

Natsu's grip tightened as he growled again. "Bullshit," he gave off a crazy smile, "you aren't the first one to murder my Luce," his eyes lighting in delight as he continued to choke the demon to death, "and you aren't the first one I kill for revenge either."

Jackal roared out in pain as Natsu's clawed hand pierced through his chest, ripped his heart out and crushed it before the dying demon's eyes. The demon king then proceed to rip off the dead demon's head and threw it against the wall. Lamy and Kyouka looked away as the sound of Jackal's skull cracked.

Turning around, he looked at his subordinates.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," Natsu had made sure all of his other demons that were out saw what happened, "if you ever lay a hand on Lucy, I will _**kill you!**_"

In an instant the demon king disappeared in a trail of flames and reappeared in his chambers. His flames cleaning the blood off as he gently stroked his angel's face.

"Natsu," she whimpered softly.

Lovingly, he nuzzled her cheek. "Hush now my love, you are safe. I will always protect you."

With a smile, Lucy drifted back to sleep.

_My sweet angel_

_No one will ever take you away from me_

**END**

**I have a bad case of making adorable dorks into dark possessive guys *hugs pillow* it's a thing, I can't help it.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little bit too gory for some of you.**

**I honestly have no direction with this fic. So if some things end up getting fucked up, well you know why.**

**FOR THOSE WHO GUESS THAT IT WAS LUCY WHO DIED….**

**COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**I'd give you a strawberry cheesecake, but I don't want to Erza to kill me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eat You Alive**

**WOWZAS! 40+ reviews and we only have two chapters out! Aww man, the love you've been giving my second multi-chapter Fairy Tail story, has been incredible!**

**I also noticed that the status is currently "completed" but I'll change it, don't worry about it folks!**

**Now, I know that many of you were still a bit confused about what was going on, so let me clarify a few things for you:**

**1)The events of this story takes place right after Natsu's fight with Jackal**

**2)This is a "what if" kind of fic, meaning Lucy dies after Jackal's bombing, while Natsu ends up being heavily wounded, so they take him back to the Tartarus guild and patch him up**

**3)All of the people of Tartarus knows that Natsu is E.N.D.s vessel, that is why he is kept alive**

**Be prepared for some twist and turns with this story, especially with Gray joining the guild Avatar in the latest chapter, oh man what a smoking demon he's becoming *fans self***

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_Lucy!_

_Lushie!_

_Lu-chan!_

_Love rival!_

Memories that called out to the sleeping blonde angel.

_Lucy's a pervert!_

_Lushie, can I have some fish?_

_Ara, ara, so when are you two going to get together?_

_While sharing a bed is mostly for couples, I shall let it slide for the both of you_

_Oi, how come flame brain is allowed to barge into your apartment and I can't?!_

Memories of people that she knew.

In a previous life?

"_Everything's hazy."_

_Oi Lucy, let's go on a job!_

_Lucy-san, you're like an older sister to me._

_Lu-chan, when am I going to read the next chapter of your novel?_

_Oi bunny-girl, better let shrimp read that chapter so she can shut up about it._

Everything seemed so blurry.

The people calling out to her.

All just blurs of color.

"_Who am I?"_

"_I'm an angel right?"_

"_Did I have a life before I became an angel?"_

"_What happened to me?"_

_Oi, Luce, let's keep having more adventures together, okay?_

Before everything became clear, the beautiful angel jumped out of her sleep. Her chest heaving as she sought to catch her breath.

"Just what was that?" Looking around, she noticed the dark red curtains. A fire keeping her warm in the barely lite room.

"I see you're awake," the blonde turned around and spotted the dark haired demon, "ah forgive me Lucy-sama, Mard Geer apologizes for the intrusion."

Lucy shook her ahead. "I must have zoned out while you were knocking." She spotted the tray of food he held. "Is that for me?"

Mard smiled and nodded. "The master ordered me to bring you some food, in case you were hungry," she blushed as her stomach growled, "I see master was right," Mard placed the tray on her lap, "Mard Geer hopes you enjoy your meal." And with a smile he left the blonde. _"It seems that her memories are coming back at a pace much quicker than master had anticipated."_

Lucy looked at the delicious array of food in front of her. There were two apples, one orange, a plate with cheese and crackers, and some grapes, a plate filled with two pieces of roasted chicken, mash potatoes, rice, gravy, peas, carrots, and broccoli. Not wasting anytime, the blonde immediately began to eat the small feast in front of her. The moment the angel took a sip of the drink, her head began to throb as if an invisible force was pressing against her brain, causing her to forget the memories she was dreaming of. She cried in pain as she threw the tray of food onto the floor. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Lucy!" The demon king quickly rushed to his mate. "What's wrong?"

"M-my head!" She cried out, "It hurts so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, everything's alright love, you'll be okay." A demonic smiled crept onto his lips as he placed his head on his mate's shoulder. _"Looks like everything is going according to plan."_

After a few minutes of Lucy's painful screaming, the blonde went limp into his arms, exhausted after those minutes of being in pain. Gently, he carried his queen into the bathroom, taking off all her clothes, he began to draw her bath. Once the water was at the perfect temperature, carefully he placed her into the tub and began to clean her. His primal side growling as he washed over the mating her he placed upon her neck. Once done cleaning her and drying her off, Zeref's most powerful demon began to clothe his mate into a beautiful black and red silk night dress. His desires rising as the dress accented her curves and did nothing to hide those sinfully large breasts of hers.

The moment he tried to place a kiss on the mating mark, a powerful invisible flame shot up and burned his face slightly. Inwardly, he growled at the attack.

"Just what the hell was that?" He asked himself. "This is the first time my mark attacked me."

_She isn't yours_

_She'll never be yours_

"_And who's going to stop me?"_

_Her memories_

"_Ha, don't make me laugh, I'll just have Mard whip up a stronger concoction."_

_You're forgetting she's an angel, she'll remember her previous life_

"_What makes you think of that?"_

_I was the one she was getting close to remembering first_

Natsu growled. _"I'll find a way to keep her from remembering anything, she's mine!"_

_That's where you're wrong_

A shadowy figure appeared before him.

_She was mine first_

He let out a roar towards the figure, causing it to disappear.

"I don't have time for silly games," his tail thrashed about silently, "Fairy Tail is coming here soon, and I need to protect what is mine, no matter what the coast, and no matter who stands in my way."

* * *

Kyouka watched with bored eyes as Mard Geer was reading book after book.

"I don't understand why I'm here in the library with you."

Mard gave her a creepy smile. "Mard Geer needs some help before the master comes and decides to kill me."

Kyouka scoffed, "You wouldn't be the first demon he killed."

"True," he flipped through a page, "but master has given me a specific task."

"Is this about the stupid blonde slut in his room?"

Kyouka shivered as the dark haired demon glared at her. "Mard Geer will forget you said such words about the master's queen. Had he been here, you would be screaming out in pain as his flames burned you slowly."

"Alright, so what is it that you're looking for?"

"Mard Geer needs to look for a very strong curse or potion that will suppress Lucy-sama's memories."

"You mean the memoires of her being alive?" The female demon was confused. "I thought that once a human dies, they no longer keep their memories."

"True," he flipped another page, "but master is a very selfish man, and only want to create new memories with her."

The two demons instantly bowed down as their king arrived in the library.

"E.N.D.-sama," they said.

His piercing gold draconic eyes laid upon Mard Geer. "Mard," he growled out, "I have a question for you."

"And what is it master?"

The demon king motioned his subjects to rise up. "How do you clip the wings of an angel?"

"Master, I don't understand?"

A growl escaped his throat. "Her memories are coming back quicker," his flames slowly making their way towards the human like demon, "why haven't you told me about this?"

"I apologize my lord," Mard Geer looked at the flames hesitantly, "I wanted to tell you, after I found a curse or potion that was much stronger."

"There won't be any strong ones!" The library shook as the draconic demon roared. "I want them completely gone, I need a way to clip her wings."

"But why her wings master?" This time Kyouka spoke up.

"Her wings are the only thing that connects her to heaven. Meaning, there are times when her memories can come back to her. I need them gone. The only place my queen belongs, is in hell with us." He used his flames to conjure up a rose from his garden. "My queen is as beautiful as this rose. Such beauty and grace it has, but roses have thorns to protect it from danger." Natsu looked at his subjects. "And as her thorn, I won't allow her to escape from me."

Kyouka noticed the small burn marks on his face. "E.N.D.-sama, what happened to your face?"

He touched the small scars and growled. "A minor setback to my plan. I want to make sure that all obstacles are destroyed and that nothing gets in my way, understand."

The two other demons nodded. "Of course master," the bowed as Natsu disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

"How do you think E.N.D.-sama will clip off her wings?"

Mard Geer laughed at the female demons cluelessness. "The way that all dragon do to get everything they want, with _force_."

* * *

Red-gold eyes watched the sleeping figure. The blonde angel slowly got up as her lover stood before her with empty eyes.

"Na-Natsu, what's wrong?" Silence filled the room. "Please, I'm scared."

Throwing the cover to the ground and grabbing her roughly, the demon placed her on all fours.

"Natsu, please stop!"

His sharp fangs pierced through her skin, ignoring the pain from the mark retaliating from his advances. Lucy screamed out in pain as his flames nicked her skin. Releasing her bleeding neck, Natsu grabbed her chin, causing her to looking up. He conjured up a flame to the shape of a blade, he brought his forearm to her mouth, forcing her to open it. The moment the blonde's mouth was open, the flaming blade cut his forearm causing black-red blood to come out and enter her mouth. No matter how many times Lucy tried to fight off the demon king, his grip on her was too strong. Forcefully, he closed her mouth after giving her the right amount of demon blood.

His queen fell limp into his arms. A sadistic grin was placed onto his lips as he could feel his blood coursing through her veins, giving her life once more. Moving back, he watched her beautiful white angel wings flap and then disappear as his flames devoured them. His eyes watching the once beautiful white feathers turn to black ash.

"You are mine forever to keep," he placed a rose onto the table stand next to the bed, "forever and ever."

**END**

**Excuse for the short chapter folks.**

**I tried to steer away from a rape scene in this fic, so I ended up opting towards more a blood exchange kind of thing. I thought it suited a lot more than force sex. **

**I added some symbolism in this fic, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**You guys got spoiled because I added in a minor plot twist within this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eat You Alive**

**You all don't know how happy I am to see so many of you people enjoying this story. I never thought that a one-shot I had randomly wrote, turned into such an amazing story, and it's because of you guys. **

**I'm just really overwhelmed with the positivity this story has been receiving. Honestly, I never thought that many people would like it, especially since I'm currently new in the NaLu fandom.**

**I just want to thank you all for all the support you've been giving me!**

**Like I mentioned at the author note at the end of the previous chapter, that I wanted to steer away from writing a rape scene. I felt that a rape scene wasn't needed and there are also many ways to force someone to submit to you, without the use of physical force. I opted towards the blood exchange because it suited a lot more and I know that many people have issues with rape scenes being written in fanfics. What's worse is when it becomes romanticized and that's when people forget to see the line between abuse and love. **

**Anyways before I continue to rant on with the issue I have with rape scenes in fanfics. Many of you had questions about Lucy had her memories. I borrowed the idea of "people forgetting their memories from when they were alive" from the show called **_**Death Parade**_**, which I totally recommend you guys should watch. **

**Not only is that, but the reason why Lucy was starting to remember, because of her magic power. That Lucy is a celestial mage and uses keys for powers. I felt like this is like being the bridge between the celestial realm and earth. Not only that, but Lucy is strong mentally that's why she's able to regain her memories a lot quicker. **

**Onto Lucy's angel wings, in this AU, angels are given wings if they pass a certain test the moment they die. The test is simply that the human is very selfless, has a pure heart, very forgiving, and knows only love. With the pros of having wings, is that, these winged angels are able to regain their memories bit by bit, until they fully realize they are dead. Another good thing about a winged angel regaining their memories, is that, they can only recall the good times they had with their friends, families, and loved ones, that are still alive.**

**I hope I was able to clear out some confusion for you folks.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

A soft moan elicited from the blonde's mouth as the dragon demon took her from behind. Natsu groaned in pleasure as her wall tightened around him like a tight glove. Lucy purred as his warm hands caressed her sides and cupped underneath her breasts and began to play with them. Her back arching like a cat as a mewl came from her luscious bruised lips.

"My beautiful queen," he purred against her skin, "you're so beautiful."

"Natsu," she reached behind and grabbed his head, pulling the pink haired man into a kiss.

She cried out her release and triggered his own, Biting down onto his new mate mark he had given her, inwardly he smirked as the mate mark gave no resistance. He laughed as his queen passed out and pulled his soften erection out of her tired body.

_Mine_

_My beautiful golden haired queen_

_You've always belonged to me_

_You won this time_

"_You again," _Natsu growled at the shadowy figure in his mind, _"what do you want now?"_

The figure made no response

He grinned victoriously

"_What? No witty comeback?"_

_You can have Lucy for now_

_But remember_

_Luce was mine to begin with_

Natsu groaned as he came back to reality. The stupid annoying figure always made his head throb, and it pissed him off to no end.

"Natsu," a small whimper escaped from his beautiful blonde, "sleep."

He chuckled, "Not at the moment love," the king of demons placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "later, I promise."

"Mmmkay," with that, Lucy fell into a deep slumber.

The pink haired demon showered first and put on a pair of slacks, a ruby red muscle shirt, and a black jacket. He headed out to the throne room and called upon several of his demon followers.

His onyx eyes looking around the room. "Where's Sayla?"

"Right here my lord," the black haired demon bowed. "Everything went according to plan. Fairy Tail is no more."

He grinned devilishly, "Good." Natsu leaned back in his throne. "I want to host a party in honor of our new queen."

"Wonderful idea E.N.D.-sama." Mard Geer smiled. "I believe it's time that many of us finally met with the new queen."

Natsu nodded. "Forgive me for hording my precious treasure, but I had this planned for quite some time."

"And when shall the celebration for our new queen be?" Kyouka curiously asked.

"Tomorrow," many of the lower demon servants nodded and headed out to prepare, "I want her to get acquainted with you all," he gave a dark glare towards Sayla, "and for all of you to get along with her. I will not tolerate any protesting."

"Yes master," all the other demons bowed down in response.

Mard Geer walked up to the king of demons.

"E.N.D.-sama," he looked at the human looking demon, "who shall we invite?"

Natsu pondered for a bit, "Only the inner Balam alliance."

"Of course master, I shall send an invitation to them right away." With that, Natsu was left alone in the throne room.

Using his flames, he brought himself into his rose garden. A small smile appeared on his lips when he spotted Lucy strolling through the garden.

"Hello love," she squealed a bit when his warm arms wrapped themselves around her, "did you miss me?"

With a small hum, she kissed her king.

"Of course, I got tired of taking naps and was feeling a bit antsy. So I thought a nice stroll around your rose garden would be nice." Turning around she stroked his chest. "I hope you aren't mad."

Taking her hand into his, he placed small kisses on the tips of her fingers.

"Never, you're the only one I would allow in this garden of mine."

"And why's that?"

Grinning, he pressed her against him, causing the beautiful woman to blush at his erection.

"Because only beautiful flowers are allowed to grow in my garden."

"Minna-san!" Several people sitting at a table looked at the young woman running towards them. "We got an invitation!"

A young man with shaggy blonde haired looked at her. "An invitation for what Mary?"

Mary looked at the man. "For a coronation Jerome!"

"Coronation," a bald headed man with bushy eyebrows asked, "who's being coroneted," Goumon asked again.

Mary smiled, "Apparently E.N.D. wants everyone to meet his queen!"

"So the strongest demon that Zeref-sama created, wants to show off his queen, eh?" Shaggy leaned on his hand while his elbow was resting on the table.

"Sounds interesting," Braiar added.

A clown looking demon nodded, "Indeed." Abel played with the small doll in his hand.

"It has been sometime since we've seen the other demons from Tartarus." D-6 added.

Arlock pounded the table with his hand. "That's quite enough, we will go to this coronation and greet the new queen and leave. However," his eyes laid upon the demon sitting across from him, "I'm sure that E.N.D. will keep a tight security to ensure his queen's safety."

"Heh, you make it sound like it's a big deal," the person smirked as he leaned back into his chair, "A few guards won't be able to stop me from killing E.N.D."

Briar looked at her fellow demon, "You make it sound like you're playing chess."

"It's exactly like chess, but instead, I'm using the queen to take out the king."

"Hopefully fate will not take part in your game of chess, Gray Fullbuster." D-6 looked at the ice demon slayer.

**END**

**Ugh, I am SERIOUSLY sorry for such a short ass chapter. I had to make it short to help build the suspense. I promise next chapter will be a long one. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my little twist at the end of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eat You Alive**

**I'm glad that many of you guys enjoyed the plot twist I added last chapter. To be honest, Gray taking Lucy away from Natsu was something I had planned before Gray joined the guild Avatar.**

**I'm really excited for the next chapter of Fairy Tail, since it's going to be Natsu vs Gray, I'm hoping we get Gajeel on the action too!**

**Also the Tartarus arc is finally animated, but we're going through the mini Sun Village arc. A question to my fellow manga readers who also watch the anime, anyone else cry during the new opening? Hahaha because I sure did!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy took a good look at herself in the mirror. The soon-to-be demon queen was wearing a beautiful black dress with dark red accents on it. The dress hugged her curves and showed off her chest. She also wore black gloves that went all the way up to her elbow. Her golden hair put into a beautiful French braid with several locks of hair straying.

"Lucy-sama," a low class demon bowed, "it's time."

With a smile, she followed the human looking demon.

The king of demons himself waited anxiously for his mate to walk through the doors and take her place beside him. Once the doors opened, gasps could be heard, all demons took in the stunning sight that was his beloved beauty. He grinned as she made her way towards him. Natsu could sense the smell of lust the male demons had as she passed them. Secretly, his flames burned the males dreaming of his queen. He noted the look of envy and jealousy Sayla wore as the beautiful blonde passed her.

Once words were exchanged, everyone cheered as their new queen was crowned.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Lucy-sama," Keith bowed.

Lucy gave the necromancer a small smile. "It's an honor to meet you too, Keith-san."

"E.N.D.-sama," Kyouka bowed in front of the royal couple, "Lucy-sama, it's an honor to meet the new queen of demons. It will be an honor to serve you, just how it's been an honor to serve E.N.D.-sama."

"Thank you Kyouka." Once the blonde gave the female demon a smile, she left.

"E.N.D.-sama," Lucy heard a low growl coming from Natsu, "Lucy-sama," Sayla bowed, "I wish you good fortune during your reign alongside E.N.D.-sama," with a smug look she said, "I will pray that nothing bad ever happens to you Lucy-sama."

"Leave Sayla, now," the blonde glanced worriedly at her mate.

The black haired demon nodded and left.

"Natsu," her handsome mate looked at her, "everyone here seems to respect you."

He smiled at her, "Well I am their king, but do not worry, they will all respect you too." He gently stroked her face, "After all, tonight is your night," he grinned, "shall we dance milady?"

Lucy smiled back, "It will be an honor."

As the couple was dancing, a lowly servant came up to them and bowed.

"E.N.D.-sama, the people from Avatar are here."

Natsu waved his hand and spotted the small group.

"E.N.D.-sama," they all bowed.

He nodded his head, "Thank you all for being here."

"It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you E.N.D.-sama," Arlock gave another bow.

Natsu took a step back and held his hand out in front of Lucy. "Avatar, please meet my mate and your new queen, Lucy."

"It's an honor to meet you Lucy-sama," they bowed once again.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you all."

The king of demons took another glance at the group. "I heard you have a new member, where is this mysterious person?"

"Apparently he's bit a shy when it comes to social gathering," Jerome answered.

Braiya walked over to Lucy and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy-sama. I can see why E.N.D.-sama has kept you all to himself." Lucy blushed at this, causing Mary to giggle.

Natsu growled at the dark skinned demon. "You should learn not to touch a dragon's treasure."

"My, apologizes master," the white haired demon bowed.

"I hope we can be friends Lucy-sama," Mary began to shake the blonde's hands, "because I would hate to see anything bad happen to you."

"That's enough Mary," Arlock commanded, "you are making our new queen uncomfortable."

The small demon pouted, "It's true, I mean, Sayla is a very jealous women."

"That's most unfortunate," a frown was one the queen's beautiful face, "I had hoped we would become friends."

Jerome laughed at this, "Good luck with that." This earned a glare from the king of all demons, which caused the shaggy haired demon to step back a bit.

Once the demons of Avatar left the royal couple, Lucy gave a worried glance at her mate. Sensing her distress, the king of demons smiled at his mate.

"Don't worry Lucy," he cupped her cheek, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around his waist. He responded by pressing her small body into his chest.

'_The only person who will hurt her is you.'_

"_You again?!" _He growled at the figure in his mind. _"I thought I got rid of you."_

This time, Lucy sensed the distress that Natsu was having.

Brown doe eyes looked up. "Are you alright?"

He chuckled at the role reversal. "Yes, I'm alright." He gently kissed the crown of her head. "I have to talk with Mard Geer."

Nodding, she let go of her lover and allowed him to find the other black haired demon.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Lucy turned around and gasped slightly. Standing in front of her was a demon that rivaled her own mate's handsomeness. Black hair was slicked back, a grey button up shirt, a black royal trench coat with red linings, leather black gloves, and piercing red eyes.

"Of course," Lucy smiled at him and the two began to move as a new song started.

She couldn't help but look at this handsome demon.

He noticed her eyes on him and smiled, "Is there something wrong my lady?"

Lucy blushed as she was caught staring. "Ah no," she shook her head, "actually you kind of remind me of someone."

"Do I," he raised a brow as they swayed side to side. "May I ask, who?"

"To be honest I can't remember," her blush darkening, "my memories are a bit hazy."

"Memories?"

"Can you keep a secret?" The demon nodded, "I'm actually an angel, well _was_ before Natsu took me."

She noticed the quick scowl he had. "Was this consensual?"

"Of course," Lucy defended her lover, "he told me that he wouldn't force me."

"I see," he frowned a bit, "do you love him?"

"I do, with all my heart."

"Does he love you?"

She stopped and so did he, the two standing in the middle of the dance floor as other demons danced around them.

"Why do you ask such question?"

"Do you remember me?"

She frowned, "Why are you asking me such strange questions?"

"Do you not remember anything before you became an angel?"

"No," she nearly shouted, "I do not! Angels can't remember how they died or their previous life."

"But you do, don't you?" He asked causing Lucy to step back. "So you do remember some of your previous life."

"H-how do you know?"

"LUCY!"

She turned around and spotted Natsu running towards her. The demon grabbed her by the waist and held his hands up. Ice shot up from the ground causing both the king and his subjects to stop. She froze as an ice shaped knife was held against her throat.

"Make one more step and I will kill her."

Natsu growled, "Let her go, NOW!"

The demon smirked, "I don't think so."

"AS YOUR KING I COMMAND YOU TO!"

"I will, if you answer my questions then."

Natsu growled at the trespasser. "Ask these questions and be quick about it."

"Alright," Lucy shook in fear as the icy blade was pressed against her throat. She dared not take a breath. "Do you love this woman?"

"Of course I do."

"Good answer," a smirk fell upon his lips, "do you love her enough to give up your own life in exchange for hers?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu growled again.

The demon placed his chin on Lucy's shoulder. "I said, would you give yourself up for her safety? You know, a life for a life?"

"Let her go."

"You didn't answer my question," he grinned this time, "would you, the all mighty powerful E.N.D. be willingly to exchange your life for the woman you love and mated with?"

"I said let her go."

"You're avoiding my question again." Lucy looked at Natsu with fearful eyes. "Do _you_ love her?"

"ENOUGH!" Natsu's black-red flames roared towards the demon.

With his other hand, a wave of cold ice clashed against the demon king's flames. Once the two attacks cleared each other out, hot steam surrounded the dance floor.

The demon hold Lucy laughed hysterically. "Well it seems I got my answer! Thank you E.N.D.-sama," a ferocious grin donned his face, "This knight shall take the queen away from the king who will fall, very soon."

He summoned a powerful stream of icy wind.

"NATSU!"

With that the queen and the demon disappeared from the middle of the dancefloor. The king of demons fell onto his knees and slammed his fists onto the table angrily. His flames lashing out in anger, several demons cried out as the flames consumed them in rage of the castor.

'_I told you would hurt her.'_

Natsu recalled the look of betrayal his beautiful queen had in her eyes.

"E.N.D.-sama, I truly apologize for what happened tonight," Arlock bowed his head.

The dragon demon's eyes turned violently red with the look of bloodlust.

"WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME OF THIS?!"

"We do not interfere with any matters of our members." Arlock answered.

The other members of Avatar stood next to him.

"Because of your stupid rule, my queen was taken from me!" His flames surrounded him. "Your fucking apologizes will not get her back to me!"

"We can help!" Mary shook slightly in fear.

Natsu looked at her, "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord," Braiya answered.

A vicious growl escaped Natsu's throat. "THEN YOU ARE ALL USELESS!"

The members of Tartarus and several of the lower demons stepped back as dark red draconic scales appeared on his skin. Black flame marks also appeared upon his face. His dragon wings appearing with black markings around the edges. Claws appeared in place of his hands and his fangs became longer and sharper. The entire ballroom was filled with the painful and blood curling screams of the core members of the Avatar guild as the king of demons ripped them apart and burned them to death.

"E.N.D.-sama," Mard Geer kneeled as his king had finished taking his hand out of Arlock's chest, "we await your orders."

"We start our hunt tomorrow once the sun rises," he licked the blood off his arms, and had a beastly smile on his face, his fangs dripping with blood, "the treacherous fucker should have known better than to take a dragon's treasure."

**END**

**I apologize for the long wait on the chapter guys! With the semester getting closer to ending, classwork and projects are catching up on me and taking my time.**

**I have to start a dialogue for a group project, have to do a couple of journal entries I missed, a blog assignment and other shit my professors are gonna dump on me.**

**Anyways, the core members of Avatar are destroyed, meaning that guild is no more. It's really obvious to who took Lucy hehehe.**

**Got some action in this story (FINALLY!). **

**Had to change a couple of dialogue's because I totally forgot some stuff and had to re-read previous chapters. **

**Don't know how long I'm going to make this story TBH but whatever LOL.**

**Anyways, reviews are most welcome, love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eat You Alive**

**OH MY GOD PEOPLE, I'M ALIVEEEEEE!**

**With finals officially over, that means I am done with Spring Semester at my college, which means…**

**MORE SLEEP FOR ME!**

**And also trying to update on my stories as well LOL. Anyways, thanks for all the support so far guys, 90+ amazing reviews. TBH I really didn't expect this story to be such a big hit, I mean I'm always writing NaruSaku stories and I didn't expect one of my very few NaLu stories to get popular.**

**I really appreciate the love and support from you guys *hugs you all* Right now I'm feeling a bit disappointed with the manga at the moment, for those who read Fairy Tail can probably understand what I'm talking about. In the anime, we're finally done with the Sun Village arc, meaning the Tartarus arc is starting this Friday**

**YAY FOR FEELS!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership for any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_Laughter filled the air_

_The feeling of warmth and comfort surrounded her_

_Like a warm blanket_

_Strong muscular tan arms wrapped themselves around her_

_The scent of cinnamon and fire filled her senses_

"_Are these my old memories of my past life?"_

_Golden keys filled her vision_

"_Was I a mage?"_

She woke up with her head throbbing. Her vision a blur as she blinked to regain her sight. The blonde noticed she was in a small cozy room and saw a ray of light peeking through the curtains.

"I see you're awake," Lucy jumped as she heard the voice of her captor, "relax," he chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She moved back into the headboard, "What do you want from me?"

The black haired man moved towards the bed and sat on the chair that was next to it.

"I just want to ask some questions, that's all."

Lucy frowned, "Why did you take me away from Natsu?"

The man laughed, "It's because he's dangerous."

"Natsu isn't dangerous!" She didn't like the fact that this man was insulting her lover. "He's kind and gentle."

He laughed once again, "Only when he's with you," he leaned forward, "behind your back, he's dangerous. That's why he's Zeref's most powerful demon."

"Zeref?"

Somehow she knew that name

_A blonde haired man with spots on his body and a tail began to cackle. "I'll kill all of these citizens in the name of Zeref!"_

Lucy winced as the memories rushed to her head. Looking up she met the red eyes of her captor.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Well first you have to answer some of mine," she nodded in agreement, "first question, do you remember anything from your past life?"

The blonde frowned, "No, but I get these memories, I think they were about when I was alive."

"Okay, do you remember how you died?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer it."

She closed her eyes, hoping to recall some sort of memory or a clue. "No, I don't."

"Well your lover does."

"Natsu knows who killed me?"

He rolled her eyes, "Well yeah, I mean you are an angel, right?"

"I'm not," the moment she looked down at her lap his eyes widened, "for some reason, my wings won't appear. And whatever Natsu did to me, these memories are coming back, but for some reason they keep getting shorter and shorter."

"I see," he leaned back into his chair, "as I thought, he's trying to suppress your memories from when you were alive."

"And why would he do that?!"

"Men always keeps secrets in order to keep those they desire," he grinned, "after all being a greedy creature is something that demon dragons are very good at."

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying, is that your lover isn't all that loving." He began to walk to the door and opened it, before leaving the room he looked back at her, "after all, he exchange his life for yours."

The moment he stepped out, the blonde began to cry. It was true, during the all commotion between Natsu and the mysterious man, he kept avoiding the question of exchanging his life for hers. She remembered how hurt she was when Natsu refused to do anything.

_Did he not love her anymore?_

* * *

He growled each time a report came in. No one had any leads to where his mate was. Natsu was getting antsy, each time they spent apart, his desire to kill grew. The king of demons felt pain at the loss of his angel.

'_You deserve this you know.'_

'_The pain and agony of losing a mate.'_

"_Shut up," he growled at the figure, "I don't want to hear from you."_

_The figure laughed, 'You should've heeded my warning.' He frowned, 'She was never yours from the start.'_

_Natsu roared at the figure, who didn't budge. "Shut up before I kill you."_

'_You can't kill me,' he smirked, 'I'm a part of you.'_

The demon dragon grabbed a flask and drank from it, the contents suppressing his conscious from bothering him. It was like this every single time, that damn figure would come and taunt him.

"_Bastard, who does he think he is,"_ he growled and his tail moved wildly, _"I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way."_

Looking up, he was met with Mard Geer.

"Tell me you have good news." He growled at his faithful servant.

The black haired demon bowed apologetically, "I apologize my lord, but so far, all the trails we've found, have gone cold."

"DAMN IT ALL!" Mard Geer flinched as his king's flames appeared in his office. "ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS!" Calming down a bit he looked at the man across from him. "Leave me."

"Yes my lord."

Natsu felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders.

"You're so tense my lord," the female demon purred in his ear, "you need to relieve some of that stress."

Sayla began to move her hand down until it reached the waist of his pants.

"Forget the mortal, and let me take care of you."

The demon king let out a roar and pinned the young woman to his desk. A dangerous growl escaped his throat.

"I've had enough of this, especially from you Sayla," his sharp canines grew, "tell me, are you the one disrupting the search?"

Sayla brought him down from a kiss and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

"She doesn't deserve you," she began to nip at his skin, "she's a stupid angel who is now a stupid mortal." She rubbed her lower regions against his. "That stupid blonde slut does not deserve to be your queen."

The female demon cried in pain as her king dug his sharp claws into her wrist. The tip of his tail pointed at her throat.

"How dare you insult _my _queen," she whimpered as his claws were breaking skin, "I've had enough of you, especially since you're the one running my chances of looking for my queen." A sadistic grin fell upon his lips. "Let me show you what happens when stupid girls don't listen."

Blood curling screams could be heard from outside of Natsu's office.

* * *

Lucy hated being stuck in the room she was currently in. It's been two days since she's spoken with her captor. The one thing that worried her was that those dreams or memories weren't appearing. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

"_Lushie's sick!"_

"_Aw man Luce, this sucks, and we were really looking forward to spending the day with you."_

_The blonde smiled at the two weakly. "Sorry guys, but the mission from yesterday got me sick." She sneezed, "Go have fun at the Rainbow Sakura Tree party."_

_It was late at night and heard commotions outside. Opening her window, she saw a Rainbow Sakura Tree coming down the river on a giant boat. Leaning against the window frame, she smiled as she knew who did it._

Lucy groaned in pain as her head throbbed from the memory.

"_No, I have to recall more memories, anything will do!"_

_Chocolate brown eyes watched in horror as her future self, sacrificed herself in order for to live. She, alongside her friends, watched in horror as the shadow shaped spear went through future Lucy's chest. The moment future Lucy fell onto the ground, present Lucy ran towards her._

"_Show me your guild mark!" Tears streamed down her face as future Lucy held her hand with her left._

_Instantly she knew, that future Lucy's right hand was missing._

"_I wanted to go on more adventures with you and Natsu," future Lucy gently stroke Happy's head._

Lucy whimpered as the memories were hurting her badly. Her body was straining each time she tried to recall more during the time she was alive. But her body couldn't handle the strain and she ended up vomiting on the floor.

"Lucy," the black haired man kneeled next to her and gently stroke her back, "just what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I just wanted to try to recall my memories."

"Shit," he muttered, he noticed how weak her body was, "come on, let's get you to bed."

He bit his lip inwardly as black flame marks began to appear on her body.

"_Shit, it must be his mark, no wonder her body is straining. It's preventing her to remember anything."_

After he placed her gently on the bed, Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"Can you answer one of my questions now?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

He frowned a bit, "Normally I'd tell you to remember, but," he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "since your body is resting, I'll tell you." He smiled, "I'm a friend, Gray Fullbuster, Ice Devil Slayer."

The moment he told her his name, Lucy fell asleep. Gray watched intently as he heard her breathing as she slept.

"I promise Lucy, once I find a way to remove his mating mark from you. I'll get revenge for hurting you and for my pops."

With that, Gray left the sleeping queen of demons alone.

* * *

Kyouka smirked as she looked at Sayla.

"Shut up," the horned demon growled.

The masked demon chuckled. "I told you not to bother him, you of all people should know that it's the _queen_ he desires, not some low demon."

"How dare you," Sayla lashed out, flinching as her burned face ached, "I should have been queen, not some angel turned human."

"You should learn to hold your tongue Sayla, it's already caused you enough trouble." Once Kyouka left Sayla's chamber, the black haired demon growled.

She snarled at her reflection, her once beautiful face now marred because she talked down about E.N.D.'s lover.

"Once I find her, she'll learn what happens to those who steal from me."

**END**

**I apologize for the short chapter here folks, hopefully next chapter will be bit longer. **

**I'm planning on make a gender bent Lucy smut fic with pairing her up with either Meredy or Braiya, or maybe Erza. Sorry, I'm a big Lucy multi shipper XD.**

**Lucy finally learns the name of her captor.**

**Yes Gray knows that Silver is his father, this story doesn't follow canon completely, but this is something I've had planned before during the whole "Natsu is E.N.D. theory thing." **

**Reviews are most welcome, alongside what you guys think about this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Eat You Alive**

**Holy shit I'm alive! I'm sorry for not updating this fic in like eons, but I've been kind of drifting away from Fairy Tail and haven't read any NaLu fics as of late to help inspire me.**

**Trust me, I have a lot of fics for other fandoms that I need to tend to because I've been drifting away from them. I will try to finish this story and try to update it a bit more.**

**Though thank you all for the reviews you've all been giving for this story. I will apologize in advance for the lack of quality with these chapters, I have to force myself to write them.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**So as you all notice that a lot of things have been happening in the manga, but please keep in mind that this fic started before the whole "Natsu is Zeref's younger brother" so it will no longer completely follow the manga. As mentioned before, this is an AU fic.**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy frowned as she looked down at the blanket. She had been in bed rest for two days after Gray had taken her away from Natsu. The one question kept going through her mind.

_Did she not matter to Natsu anymore?_

_Was she nothing more than some sex toy to him?_

She shook her head, no, if she didn't matter to him then Natsu wouldn't have marked her. Though if he truly loved her, why didn't he do more to protect her.

"_Don't think of such thoughts Lucy, he loves you."_

So why did he repress her memories? And why was it so important to keep these memories hidden from her? Just what was her lover trying to hide from her? The blonde frowned, she had so many questions that needed to be answered.

"How are you feeling," looking up she was met with onyx eyes, "are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she gave him a small smile. Gray took the seat that was next to her bed, he handed her a glass of water, "thank you," gratefully she drank the cool liquid. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days, I kept finding you trying to regain your memories." Gently he brushed a stray hair away. "You're strong, you know that?"

She blushed, "Thank you," she smiled at him, "but why do you think I'm brave?"

"Because you're trying to do what's right, fighting back and trying to regain loss memories." He looked through the window. "I wish I was brave like you."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"I wasn't brave enough to save my father," he squeezed his hands into tight knuckles, "I wasn't strong enough to save him."

"Gray," he looked at her, "what does an Ice Devil Slayer do?"

A predator smirk appeared on his face, "I slay demons Lucy." Her eyes widened in surprised. "That's right, my abilities were given to me from my father. And I'm going to do what I promised to him," his eyes turned into cold steel, "I'm going to kill Natsu."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"_Oi flame breathe watch were you're going!"_

_A man with pink haired glared at Gray. "What'd you say ice pervert?!"_

_Gray pressed his forehead against the other man's and they were shoving each other._

"_You heard me ash for brains, I said watch were you're going you dumbass!"_

_The other man gave off a growl and lit his hands up, "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FORZEN ASS!"_

"_BRING IT FLAMING MORON!"_

"You can't!" Jumping off the bed, Lucy shoved Gray off his chair and the two landed on the floor. The latter on his back with Lucy on top of him, holding herself up with her hands, both on the sides of Gray's head. "Natsu's your friend, isn't he?" Tears were forming in her eyes. "You two were best friends, right?"

Gray growled, harshly shoving her off of him. Standing up, his back against her and his hands balled up into fists again.

"He's not Natsu anymore Lucy!" His body shaking in anger, "He's not the same guy you remembered!"

"That's the thing!" Lucy got up, "I can't remember anything! Every time I do, my head hurts and I pass out." She grabbed his right wrists with both hands, "Please," she pleaded, "please Gray, help me remember."

* * *

Natsu growled as he took his claws out from another one of his lackeys. No one was doing their job right and it was downright piss him off. Each time someone reported back empty handed, his patience grew thin and ended up killing the person.

'_If anyone deserves to be punished, it should be you.'_

"_Shut up!" Natsu yelled at the figure. "You should be gone!"_

_The figure yelled at him, 'You really think you can get rid of someone that's apart of you.' He laughed, 'You really are unbelievable,' he grinned, 'you can't get rid of me so easily! You're forgetting the fact that I am you! My whole existence to remind you of your failure Natsu!' The finally revealing himself to be the true Natsu growled, 'Or should I say E.N.D.?"_

"_That's enough from you," E.N.D. growled back._

'_This isn't over.'_

E-Natsu threw the heart he ripped out and wiped the blood off his hands with a handkerchief and sat back onto his throne. He didn't like the fact that his mate was out there, out there with another man. The thought of that man laying his dirty paws on his mate didn't sit well with the king of demons. What was even worse is that Lucy didn't _truly_ belong to him, no belonged to his sub consciousness, the man who Lucy fell in love with, the same man who kept taunting him.

That's why he kept repressing her memories, why he was so selfish with that fallen blonde angel. He wanted her to himself, to keep her to himself, to own her, to truly claim her. The king of demons didn't like the fact that the mating mark of his didn't fully brand her as his.

"_To think that the old mating mark of his still protected her," _E-Natsu mused and his tail lazily swaying. _"I need a spell to completely erase all existence of her past life, to have her completely submit to me."_

* * *

_Lucy let out a small laugh as a man with pink haired tickled her._

"_Stop that!" She tried to fight him off, "that tickles."_

_His face a complete blur, "But Luce, you promised me we could stay in bed and cuddle."_

_She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to stay inside for too long," she poked his nose, "besides, you're going to complain about how there isn't anything at my apartment for you to eat."_

"_Fine," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "but can we stay in bed for a few more minutes?"_

"_Alright fine."_

_She cuddled against the man and relished in his warmth. His presence and scent reminded her of a place that she could call home._

Lucy let out a gasp of air as she awoke from her dream. The young man holding her tightly was her lover. A man who had always promised to protect her.

"Natsu?" Her voice whispered.

She didn't understand, why was this Natsu completely different than the one she dreamt of?

**END**

**I'm referring to E.N.D. as E-Natsu, two completely different people who just happened to share the same body. Both of their own existence.**

**Anyways, Lucy's finally regaining her memories and now needs to know what makes each Natsu so different from each other. **


End file.
